Hyrule Conspiracy
by The Slinky Master
Summary: They threw her into the back of the horse drawn carriage and with Malon's snap Zelda was slammed into the vehicle, tied up, confused and link no where in sight. The princess was carried away and what happened? A CONSPIRACY! MWUAHAHAHAHAHA!


**HYRULE CONSPIRACY!**

** The Epilogue :  
**

Malon carried the basket of eggs _carefully_ out of the cucco coop. She had a bad habit of dropping them and this batch was _perfectly _in tact. She sighed with relief and continued her stride with ease. UNTIL - "CHAAAAAAAARGE!" screamed an anonymous silhouette, it ran into her so fast all she could see was wailing arms and a green tunic. The green one ran past her and shoved her outa da way. The egg basket thrust up, rained down and hit her as if hail. Gooey, yellow, cracking hail. Malon stared at the direction the rude, green figure ran to see her beloved blondie standing, "Sorry Malon! Gotta save Zelda! I'm in a hurry, cause she's in mortal danger again!" He ran off before she got a chance to talk to her crush. The farm girl stared at her self as gooey ick dribbled off her hands and as her hair was coated in egg yoke. She wiped the mess off her face, grumbled and stormed off to the castle.

_**~Meanwhile~ **_

Nabooru saw the shining rupees inches away from her trembling hand. She was in the castle treasury trying to sneak away with some riches. She clung to the loose brick which one hand stuck to, stretching her other arm out to the top of the piled valuables. trying not to alarm the guards below her. She had finally gotten her hands on a golden rupee and was just about to scale back to the window when- "Hey! STOP SNOOZIN' and guard my inheritance!" cried Zelda. She walked away into the hallway and the guards startled and confused turned to the wall where Nabooru hung there shocked. The two armed knights turned and jumped back in amazement to see the Gerudo thief on the wall like a spider. They immediately ran and cuffed her, dragging her by the shoulders to the throne room to speak to Zelda of the thief's crime.

_**~In other news~ **_

"FORECLOSURE!?" cried Ruto at the notice posted on the water temple's doors. "But- but- I paid the mortgage! I made the repairs!" stuttered Ruto to Impa as she nailed up the paper. "Sorry, fish-lady, princess Zelda's orders." Impa stated, "Apparently this is sacred property, therefore owned by the head of sages. Zelda!" She walked away as Ruto mumbled and ran towards the Zora's river, which if followed correctly, lead to the Hyrule Castle Gates.

_**~On the other side of Hyrule~**_

Saria skipped merrily out of her home as she passed by some bushes. Mido slowly peered over the shrubs and stared at his green headed love interest. Saria stopped and looked back at the blond hair sticking just above the leaves. "Mido! I still have the restraining order against you! AND YOU'RE WITHIN 50 FEET OF ME!" she shrieked the Kokiri child. "Not necessarily." said Mido nervously. He got out of the bushes cautiously and babbled on, "You see, the restraining order says 5 feet. And I'm 5.1 feet away." Saria ran inside her house and fished out the document from a trunk. She tried to read the finely printed cursive, "and by order of law Mido is to be …5… feet away- 5!?" stared up and looked to the door where Mido peered in "told ya!" he snickered. "ARG! That no good princess told me fifty!" with that she marched out of the Kokiri forest.

_**~Over all~**_

The angry red head, enraged thief, boiling fish and explosive child all were heading to the same place to meet the same person they despised, Zelda. All coincidentally of course. What is to happen of this!?

**_Author's note: _**And this- my good readers- is the epilogue to an enchanting fable of

A) a grand parody

B) a hilarious comedy

C) the result of boredom

D) All of the above.

The correct answer? Mwuahaha- in the next chapter my minions. (Please review and I'll continue_** faster **_than I would without your motivation or critique.)

p.s. teehee, I just read it over and saw I wrote "boiling fish". Ah ha ha, I crack myself up *wipes away tear of laughter*


End file.
